Prior art forward wave crossed-field amplifiers have typically been used in electronic systems which require high RF voltages, such as radar systems. In such prior art systems, the cathode of a crossed-field amplifier is operated at a high negative voltage that generates heat which may be reduced by a liquid cooling is liquid cooled is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,109, issued Oct. 13, 1987 by G. R. MacPhail, which is assigned to the common assignee.
The high negative voltage supplied to the cathode has often been supplied by way of a high negative voltage pulse. However, a problem has been found to exist in such prior art crossed-field amplifiers in that there is an undesirable amount of noise present in the amplified wave between the high negative pulses. This intra-pulse noise is undesirable in that it adds a noise component to the amplified wave.